1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to virus scanning in a networked environment.
2. Related Art
Computer networking and the Internet in particular offer end users unprecedented access to information of all types on a global basis. Access to information can be as simple as connecting some type of computing device using a standard phone line to a network. With the proliferation of wireless communication, users can now access computer networks from practically anywhere.
Connectivity of this magnitude has magnified the impact of computer viruses. Viruses such as “Melissa” and “I love you” had a devastating impact on computer systems worldwide. Costs for dealing with viruses are often measured in millions and tens of millions of dollars. Recently it was shown that hand-held computing devices are also susceptible to viruses.
Virus protection software can be very effective in dealing with viruses, and virus protection software is widely available for general computing devices such as personal computers. There are, however, problems unique to specialized computing devices, such as filers (devices dedicated to storage and retrieval of data). Off-the-shelf virus protection software will not run on a specialized computing device unless it is modified to do so, and it can be very expensive to rewrite software to work on another platform.
A first known method is to scan for viruses at the data source. When the data is being provided by a specialized computing device the specialized computing device must be scanned. Device-specific virus protection software must be written in order to scan the files on the device.
While this first known method is effective in scanning files for viruses, it suffers from several drawbacks. First, a company with a specialized computing device would have to dedicate considerable resources to creating virus protection software and maintaining up-to-date data files that protect against new viruses as they emerge.
Additionally, although a manufacturer of a specialized computing device could enlist the assistance of a company that creates mainstream virus protection software to write the custom application and become a licensee this would create other problems, such as reliance on the chosen vendor of the anti-virus software, compatibility issues when hardware upgrades are effected, and a large financial expense.
A second known method for protecting against computer viruses is to have the end user run anti-virus software on their client device. Anti-virus software packages are offered by such companies as McAfee and Symantec. These programs are loaded during the boot stage of a computer and work as a background job monitoring memory and files as they are opened and saved.
While this second known method is effective at intercepting and protecting the client device from infection, it suffers from several drawbacks. It places the burden of detection at the last possible link in the chain. If for any reason the virus is not detected prior to reaching the end user it is now at the computing device where it will do the most damage (corrupting files and spreading to other computer users and systems).
It is much better to sanitize a file at the source from where it may be delivered to millions of end users rather than deliver the file and hope that the end user is pre-pared to deal with the file in the event the file is infected. End users often have older versions of anti-virus software and/or have not updated the data files that ensure the software is able to protect against newly discovered viruses, thus making detection at the point of mass distribution even more critical.
Also, hand-held computing devices are susceptible to viruses, but they are poorly equipped to handle them. Generally, hand-held computing devices have very limited memory resources compared to desktop systems. Dedicating a portion of these resources to virus protection severely limits the ability of the hand-held device to perform effectively. Reliable virus scanning at the information source is the most efficient and effective method.
Protecting against viruses is a constant battle. New viruses are created everyday requiring virus protection software manufacturers to come up with new data files (solution algorithms used by anti-virus applications). By providing protection at the source of the file, viruses can be eliminated more efficiently and effectively.
Security of data in general is important. Equally important is the trust of the end user. This comes from the reputation that precedes a company, and companies that engage in web commerce often live and die by their reputation. Just like an end user trusts that the credit card number they have just disclosed for a web-based sales transaction is secure they want files they receive to be just as secure.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a technique for scanning specialized computing devices for viruses and other malicious or unwanted content that may need to be changed, deleted, or otherwise modified.